Ben 10:Albedo's New Life
by CleverDeagle
Summary: In a alternate universe from the one we know,an Albedo is planning a way to return back to his Galvan Form. Ben mistakes this for some evil scheme and decides to thwart the experiment. This causes an explosion with Albedo inside...Ben's body! Albedo's original body is gone and he is now inside and in control of Ben Tennyson's body. Will Ben be able to return? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

In a alternate parallel universe...

Albedo was in a warehouse a few miles outside of Bellwood. He was working on another Ultimatrix,the same one he had that was taken by Ben Tennyson a year ago on Vilgax's ship. Albedo almost had everything set and perfect. If he could just add some finishing touches to make this Ultimatrix not be flunky as the last one which did not contain any Galvan DNA.

"Finally,soon I won't be stuck in this dreaded form and I will be back to my original self again." Albedo stated to himself.

He then finished his creation and put it on his left wrist. Albedo then noticed some minor bug in this Ultimatrix. He decicded it wasn't a big deal so he spent a few more minutes working on it. He was almost done with the finishing touches...

Then a loud noise is heard as the doors for the warehouse were busted open by...

"Humungousaur!"

"You always do find a way to thwart my plans,Ben Tennyson."

"Heroes got to do what they go to do."

"If I may ask,where are your companions?"

"Oh Kevin and Gwen? They're out on a date at the moment." Humungousaur replied before charging at Albedo.

"Stay back!" Albedo screamed at him.

Humungousaur charged Albedo into the air. Albedo had no choice but to use his Ultimatrix and chose Humungousaur. Before Albedo could land a punch,his Ultimatrix started to malfunction and overheat.

"This can't be happening right now!" Albedo yelled.

With that,Albedo's Ultimatrix exploded and ended up catching Ben and Albedo in the blast.

10 minutes later...

*Eyes slowly open*

"W-what h-happened?" a voice asks himself.

He looks around the wreckage and goes to a broken mirror. As he looks at the mirror he notices something. He is in Ben Tennyson's body!

"How did this happen to me?!" Albedo yelled to himself.

Albedo spent minutes looking throught the wreckage as Humungousaur and still couldn't find his own body or the Ultimatrix he was working on earlier. Albed returned back to his human form and all of a sudden felt a voice in his head.

"What are you doing in my body and how?" Albedo asked.

"I am Ben Tennyson and you stole my body Albedo!"

"I am sorry,but this is now my body." Albedo smiled.

"No,you can't do this to me!" Ben yelled.

"Oh yes,I can." Albedo quietly said and then laughed in a evil manner.

With that,Albedo turned into Jetray and flew into the sky towards space to enjoy the new body he gained.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys,it's CleverDeagle here. I will be taking your suggestions or any feedback into account for anything I need to change/work on or future stories or chapters. I am new to making Ben 10 Fanfictions,so don't go rough on me xD. Don't mind any errors in my writing,we all make mistakes. Anyways with that,let's move on to Chapter 2.

It was really quiet...

Albedo lay on a hill staring at the dark sky. It seemed so beautiful despite Albedo's hatred towards Earth and humans with their emotions and whatnot. Albedo started to realize if this was because he was in Tennyson's body. Part of Ben was still inside but had no control over his own body. Albedo looked at the Ultimatrix and thought about all his failures in the past. He thought on how he was stuck in his dreaded new human body.

Albedo was deep in thought.

"What is the point of even trying if Tennyson is gone and not here for me to defeat?" Albedo asked himself.

Albedo never wanted this life he had. All he wanted was just to be a Galvan again. Albedo looked through the catalog of aliens on the Ultimatrix and saw what he waited for a long time...

There was a Galvan in the catalog!

He could finally return back to his original form!

Albedo then realized since he could be a Galvan again and Tennyson was gone,there was really nothing to do anymore. Then the sudden thought came to him.

"Maybe I can take Tennyson's identity and be a hero and get the credit I never deserved." Albedo quickly thought.

"Yes,that will be very good,Ben Tennyson,I will finally be better than you ever will have been!" he yelled in glee.

*Growl*

"Before I do that,I need some chili fries!" he yelled as he ran off to the nearest Burger Shack he could find...


End file.
